The Old Dog's New Trick
by Dutchman89
Summary: Just some light-hearted fluffy JavertValjean smut. Set in an AU future. SLASH, obviously.


**Title:** The Old Dog's New Trick For the Summer Heat Mini-Round at roundsofkink

**Author:** Slashydutchie

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing/character:** Javert/Valjean

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**Word Count:** 922

**Prompt:** sweat, plus the bonus 'summer heat'

**Kink:** rimming, hot spots

**Notes/Warnings:** Insanely light-hearted for J/JVJ, AU obviously, writing this in the middle of the night because the plotbunnies got me, somewhat PWP

* * *

"There is no way to go on!"

With those words Javert dropped himself into the Seine, soon followed by a laughing Valjean. It had been a very hot summer and where they lived, upstream from Paris, you could still swim in the river and live to tell the tale.

"You are such a dramaqueen, Javi... it's not THAT hot." The bearded man grinned at his lover. To this day it pleased him the ex-policeman's gaze no longer wandered to the brand upon his chest, a true sign of the way things had changed so many years ago.

"But you ARE that hot, mon cher," Javert replied, leaning close to the other man. One hand tangled lazily in Jean's grey mane, the other moving around his waist as the former predator licked along the edge of his former prey's ear. Had he known something so simple would turn Valjean into a shivering pile of happiness in years long past, the hunt would have been a lot easier.

"Oh yes," he added as a low moan came from Jean's lips. "Don't call me 'Javi'." He grinned and let go of his lover, allowing him to drop back into the Seine with a splash. Then Javert stood, arms crossed and his most triumphant look upon his face as Valjean wrestled back to the surface once more, gasping for breath.

"That," Jean managed in between gasps. "Was mean." He gave Javert a look that would've suited an affronted terrier, water dripping from his beard and hair.

"You were sweaty, Jean... and you can't expect me to give you your favorite treat when you're sweaty, can you?" The former inspector grinned with satisfaction as realization dawned upon the other man's face. A brief glance downward showed that not-so-little Jean had also understood what was about to happen and was already standing to attention. Javert smiled as he reached down, gently stroking Valjean's member.

"Can this be true? I don't believe what I see!" He chuckled, repeating old words as Jean's eyes fluttered shut. Javert placed a loving kiss upon his lover's collarbone, allowing his free hand to wander over the other's lower back.

"A man your age..." At this, one of Jean's eyes opened briefly and his lips pursed the way they always did whenever he was mildly insulted by Javert. He had however long since learned that just going with it always resulted in a much more pleasurable ending than fighting him, who said you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks? Besides, he could always make a comment about sideburns later, when he was sure Javert was asleep.

Hearing only silence, the younger man happily let his hand drop to stroke Valjean's rear, his other hand speeding up to pump the still impressive erection with even more enthusiasm. Javert lowered his head a bit more, gently teasing a nipple with lips and tongue before continuing.

"To be as strong..." he chuckled. "And potent as you are."

This elicited a kind of cross between laughter and moaning from Valjean.

"Why, my love... why don't you just trust what you feel?" the white haired man replied and was immediately rewarded by the feeling of familiar lips on his lower back. Javert still had quite amazing reflexes, even though it had been a long time since Jean had smashed furniture on purpose. He bent over slightly and moaned as a hot tongue traveled further downwards, gently teasing between his cheeks before coming to his opening.

Valjean placed his hands upon his knees and was glad Javert had bestowed a massage upon him earlier, for otherwise he doubted he'd been able to stay in this position for any length of time.

Javert's tongue played around Jean's opening for a few moments, lingering to enjoy the salty taste of remaining sweat, before diving inside. The older man's outcry was enough to startle some birds in nearby trees, but he honestly couldn't care less. Valjean could only moan in delight as his lover managed to hit every spot just right with both his hand and his tongue. Javert knew just how to stroke and knead Jean's prick, occasionally giving some teasing attention to his balls with only his fingertips, to keep his lover constantly on the verge of orgasm, but never letting him get there unless he wanted to.

Meanwhile, Javert's tongue delved deeper still, looking for the one spot that would pleasure Jean beyond imagination. It wasn't difficult to notice when he found it, for Valjean came with such force and so much noise the former inspector sometimes worried they might hear him all the way to Paris.

Getting back to his feet, Javert helped his lover back to shore. Only there did he allow him to collapse on his back, panting. With a smile the younger man laid down next to him and gently stroked his lover's chest, waiting for him to come back to earth. There was something immensly satisfying about this, knowing he had - in a way - caught Valjean after all. Finally the other man's eyes seemed to focus and Javert felt a strong hand pulling him down into a most luxurious kiss.

Now it was Jean's turn to trust what he felt... and currently he felt his lover was still in need of some relief. He grinned before easing Javert onto his back and kissing his way downwards.

Marius, meanwhile, walked back into the farmhouse.

"Cosette, love, just set the table for two... I suspect your fathers won't be in for a long time."


End file.
